<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Song by BrainlessGenius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123701">My Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius'>BrainlessGenius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logince - Freeform, Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Music. That’s what she thinks of when she hears Logan’s voice caressing her ears every morning. Music.</p><p>Just Ro being a musician in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by @heartwitchhouse on Tumblr: "Trans girl Roman. That is all." By the way, I will be accepting prompts on my tumblr account, <a href="https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/"> @nerdy-emo-royal-dad </a>, as a thank you for the support our <a href="https://gogetfunding.com/for-maricar/?fbclid=IwAR1XhW6TZx41PhL6sp-195LcgktrHT7gpYpRkI1l22rg7MZ2V6JLRtCKXnI#"> donation drive </a> for my aunt has been receiving! Don't be shy to hit up my dms!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, time to wake up, my Rose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Music. That’s what she thinks of when she hears Logan’s voice caressing her ears every morning. Music. His voice is a soft, soothing song whose notes smoothly slips past her eardrums and floats down straight into her heart, practically lifting the vessel up the tiniest bit and making her heartstrings flutter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And yes, even if it <em>is</em> just seven in the morning. She supposes the hour of day could be forgivable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lo, it’s Saturday,” Ro whispers with the slightest bit of annoyance as she buries her face in her pillow and blindly shoots one hand up to weakly hit her boyfriend. She hears him chuckle as he fondly plays with her soft curls; the gesture turning into a gentle massage against her scalp as he goes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm, yes, I’m aware of that. Have you forgotten what this particular Saturday means though?” She can practically <em>feel</em> the smirk coming off of Logan; but come to think of it, his melodic voice is reminding her of something. Something important. Something about Saturdays and music and--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My recital!” She shoots up in bed, Logan leaning back a bit from where he was sitting beside her on the sheets, stifling a laugh from Ro’s sudden realization. And maybe also from how tussled her hair is and how wide her eyes are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, calm down. It’s still in a few hours. We have time, Ro.” The calm in his voice is a harp, Ro thinks; resonant and sharp but crystal clear in all its flowing beauty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The time before the recital is spent like they do any other day. She showers while he whips up breakfast, she gets dressed, they eat while they talk about Logan’s students in Literature and her latest ideas for a piece, she takes care of the dishes while it’s Logan’s turn to get dressed, they check everything in the tiny apartment, and then they leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pretends not to notice when her fingers shake in the short bus ride to the theater, but Logan does. So he cups her hands in his, kisses their intertwined fingers, and hums a little tune for the rest of the trip. <em>Liebestraum, by Franz Liszt</em>. It isn’t hard to recognize such a lovely piece, and she finds the coldness in her fingertips fading as she hums along with Lo. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right now he’s a piano, she thinks. His voice is deep as he hums, yet it sounds bright and mellow, despite the obvious power hidden beneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He joins her backstage a few minutes before she gets on. Logan takes the opportunity to cup her face in his hands, thumb wiping across her cheek and eyes gazing intensely at her own. She’s not surprised when he kisses her, short and sweet; but it still sends a chorus of angels sounding in her head. A small taste of heaven before the murmurs of the crowd bring her back to earth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll do great, my Rose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She knows she will. She was never one to doubt her skill, after all; but she still holds his words close to her chest and lets it play like a metronome in her mind as she steps on stage and takes a seat before the grand piano.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ro is unstoppable the second her fingers touch the keys. One would think they were gliding over the pristine ivories; every note played hovering over the audience and blanketing them in the warm comfort of her piece. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How fitting, she thought, that she compared Logan to a piano-- the instrument she knew, no, <em>memorized</em> well. Logan, who took some time of her testing out the hardness or softness of his keys, the uniqueness of his tune, and the beauty of his sound. Logan, who she poured her heart, mind, and soul to. Logan who took in her trembling form once, back then, as she revealed to him her truest self. Logan, who only repaid her with acceptance, kindness, understanding, and love. So much love that she cried to her heart’s content out of happiness and the same kind of love; like she cried when she completed her first piece for the very first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She almost didn’t hear the thundering applause of the audience as she finished, nor mind the standing ovation they offered, for seeing the love of her life’s smiling face at the center of them all is certainly better than what the crowd ever had to offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They congratulate her backstage. They were calling this her “best one yet” and telling her “it was the most beautiful piece of music they’ve ever heard” while the scene behind the curtains blended into a blur of handshakes, back pats, praises, and laughs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan kisses her again when she finally arrives back in his arms in the midst of the slight chaos out back. He fixes the stubborn strand of hair that always falls onto her face, both of them giggling as he does, and Logan makes sure he’s heard clearly before he opens his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was beautiful, Ro. Just as beautiful as you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ro decides then that Logan is a song, and that the people were wrong. Her performance wasn’t the best piece of music she’s ever heard, Logan was, but this song wasn’t one for her to present to all the world’s hungrily waiting ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This song was hers and hers alone. The world can have everything else.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/">@nerdy-emo-royal-dad</a>!. Stay safe, fams! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>